


Standard Procedure

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter can't help but notice that whenever a case goes wrong, everything that happens afterwards seems to follow a certain pattern. But Neal is family, so it's ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standard Procedure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesaPerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/gifts).



> **A/N:** For the wonderful [](http://leesa-perrie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://leesa-perrie.livejournal.com/)**leesa_perrie** who celebrates her birthday today, woohoo \o/ I hope you have a 100% happy awesome celebration today ♥ {{{{HUGS}}}} :D
> 
> This fills the _**family**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/vk85s92w6ymlrpw/pattern.png?dl=0)  



End file.
